Fairy tale
by Nekoyasha-13
Summary: Lucy and Natsu came after these Characters. Meet Elle the water princess and Silver the Fire prince
1. Chapter 1

the world that demons live in is called fairy tale.  
"watch out!" workers yelled at a boy who was sleeping in the middle of a construction site. A bag of bricks was headed for him, and then it fell on him. "ah!" he screamed as it fell on him "i'm late for the meeting!" and dashed off. "he survived..." they said.  
the boys name was silver the prince of the fire kingdom. And he was on his way to the meeting of the four elements.  
days before a speical book was stolen it was a sacred magic book that was why the meeting was being held. "sorry i'm late!" he exclaimed. then he realized the meeting had just started  
"well beauty has to work too." said the queen of the air kingdom queen eru said.  
"hrmph! lets start this" said gnome king of the earth kingdom.  
"well i woundn't say so myself!" said Uletr queen of the water kingdom.  
"hhmm well we start" said salamander king of the fire kingdom.  
"yay! silver said. the adults looked at him. you see him fly out the door.  
"fine" silver said as he dusted himself off and went to the back. al of a sudden he went to the back and saw a girl bathing herself in the pond

"huh?" the girl said. "huh? arent you going to scream?" silver asked. "why should i?" she asked him.  
"because your a girl and your naked wouldnt a girl scream when a guy came?" silver said confused. "why should i?!" the girl exclaimed "i'm just fine like this!"  
silver clicked it. "your the princess of the water kingdom-" "Elle" she said as she interuppted him "fine i'll put on my clothes if you wont complain!"  
"she has the same aditude of her mother" silver whispered to himself.  
"shake" elle said as she held her hand out for him. he reached out to shake... "you ninny!" she yelled as she hit him "dont you know we can cause a explotion!? cold water and hot fire? what do you get?!" she yelled at him. "oh sorry..." silver said nervously "hey! do you want to prove ourselfes to our parents?" silver sugessted. "mm...fine we will go find the book." elle said. and they were off.  
at another area...  
"hmmm kids are coming to get the books funny they wont get past me...MEDUSA! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" said a woman in the shadows  
back to silver and elle...  
"well the most ovious place is medusa's she is the most ovious." elle sugested.  
"ok we'll try that first!" silver agreed.  
they went into medusa's lair all of a sudden a flow of water rushed to the two children at the bottom of the steps (the kids how they figured out medusa had it was they took an emisarry of fire and he can pridict things). "oh-no! if i touch water i can die!" silver screamed. "I'll take care of that!" Elle said as she stepped in front of him.  
She made the water part as her skin turned to water too. "how-?" silver exclaimed. fier (the emissary) said water people are able to control water by magic and emotions."  
"cool!" silver said as Elle told him to go up quick he took his pet match, match and ran up the dry part of the steps.  
elle joined him later up there and they went to medusa's door. "oh-no there is a key hole!" elle said iratated. "dont worry do you have something like metal?" silver asked. "yeah my necklace" she said as she took it off her neck and gave it to him. "thanks" he said as he melted it in his hands and placed the melted gold in the hole. "you owe me" elle said threatingly.  
the gold finaly melted and they turned the key. they went thru the door. and a golem atacked them!  
they dodged the atacks and defeated the golem they didnt count on falling into a trap them selfs.  
when they woke up they found themselfs over a river of lava. "well, well, well, you two finally woke up, good" medusa said. they knew better than to look at her eyes she made people into stone. "i know both of your weaknesses because not even the fire people can survive lava!" medusa said with happiness. silver looked over to elle. he knew water people cant suvive things like this. "hey what do you want the book for ?!" he yelled at her. "to become a pretty demon and boys fall for me!" medusa replied. he was stuned. he kept strugling he slipped out of his cuffs and tried to jump over to medusa. instead he fell into the lava. "NO! SILVER!" elle screamed. medusa laughed "nobody can survive that!" she laughed again. she was wrong.  
a hand came and grabbed the edge of the cliff. the silver lifted his body up and atacked medusa, at the same time Elle's chain broke and was streching. Silver still fought with medusa he kicked hard and medusa went flying to the wall. Elle was starting to slip of the chain of the cuffs. "hey!" silver yelled. "wait we cant touch or we can cause a explotion!" elle warned him. and then the chain completly broke, "waaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she went down towards the lava. then silver grabbed her and hoisted her up to safety. "wha- how?" elle said confused. "i dont know" silver replied just as confused. "its because you now respect each other." a voice said behind them. "what?! mom?" elle yelled confused.  
it was her mother and the others. and all their hand were on each other. "its respect, and medusa i can help you become a pretty demon." said eru. Silver and Elle found out why there really was about. "I say we rename my fire country into the blazing country!" salamander yelled. "adults!" Elle and Silver yelled  
they had many more adventures in the future  
the end


	2. Chapter 2

The Witches Vegance part 1

Elle sighed deep in thought. She had gotten to the meeting hall before the weekly meeting started. She remembered last weeks adventure, defeating the medusa (who's name they found out was Barbra). She also remembered what the wind queen Eru had mentioned last week. "Next week I'll bring my child." Queen Eru had said. Elle wondered who she meant. "Hello." Someone said above to her. It wasn't a familiar voice though it was masculine like Silvers' voice. Elle looked up in surprise. Standing on the roof was a boy with white hair that was wispy and messy, wearing a lightweight white short robe with long sleeves, and had white lightweight pants too, and wore open toe sandals. "The name's Hawke." He smiled. _Is this really happening?! _Elle thought worriedly to herself. "Elle," Said Queen Eru. "Meet my son Hawke."

Ell was just a normal Princess who attended her mothers meetings and learned to grow up as a princess. She has silver hair, and blue eyes. She was mainly normal until the prince of fire Silver jumped into her life. Silver looked like his father Salamander, black spiked hair and horns (Elle commented they looked like tarus's ox horns, Uletr jabbed her ribs). Now she is meeting Hawke the Prince of the wind kingdom. _Great another boy! _Elle was irritated that she didn't have a girl to talk to. Elle was the only child of Queen Uletr, of course Silver was an only child too but he didn't mind have siblings. Elle never talked with the servants in the castle because they never talked to her. "Elle! Hi! Elle! Remember me?!" a voice said in the distance. Elle looked to see who it was. "Hello Silver." Elle grumbled back. "Huh? Who's this?" Silver asked as he came closer. "This is Hawke, Queen Eru's son" Elle introduced. "Hey! So your Silver the lava tamer!" Hawke grinned madly. "Lava tamer?" Silver wondered. "Yeah haven't you heard any rumors about the water Princess who braved the heat, and the fire prince who was able to survive lava? I'm presuming that's you two." Hawke said (way to cheery, Elle wanted to mutter). "So what adventures are we going to do today?" Elle and Silver exchanged a look. "That was just a accident, we didn't mean to get in that situation that was just to impress our parents." Silver chuckled. "Oh…" Hawke said.

"TERRIER!" a girl screamed. "Yessss Misssstressss?" The snakeTerrier asked. "That girl, what's-her-name….Elle! I want you to get rid of her! Anyone who's prettier than me is trouble." The girl stated. "yesssss, misssstresssss." Terrier said slithering off. "Silver hair and blue eyes framing pale skin and rosy cheeks. Hmph! Compared to me. A beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes with tan skin and no roses. She Is prettier than me by far! But if she dies that won't be my problem. She has crossed paths with Clareion the Witch." Clareion crakled as she pulled a knife out from a pillow and stroked it "Yes…Not MY problem."

Listening to their parents conversation and Hawke staring at them as if they grew a third nostril got boring. Silver then jumped up and announced they were going exploring in the woods. Hawke and Elle cheered, they were getting tired of sitting around. Silver was surprised that Elle was excited too. "Off we go!" Hawke exclaimed. And off they went. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Hawke asked an empty tree trunk. "Hawke how old are you?" Elle asked annoyed. "Turning twenty this Summer." He replied. Elle and Silver gawked. He was older than them by four years! Yet he was acting childish! "Are you really nineteen?" Silver asked, his eyes had a just-yanking-my-chain look. "Yeah I'm nineteen. And Prince Jin is too." "Prince Yen?" Elle asked. "Yeah my best friend prince of the ice kingdom." Hawke said. "Oh, one of the kingdoms under the water kingdom." Elle muttered. "Huh?" Hawke said. "nothing." Elle replied. Then they heard rattling in the bushes next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Witches Vegance

Part 2

The trio stared at the bushes in alarm. "s-s-s-s-s-snake?!" Elle whispered. "Excussssse me." The snake said slithering out of the bush. _It spoke! _They thought. "May I have the girl?" The snake said. They looked at the snake dumbfound. "Well?" The snake said, irritated. "No." Silver and Hawke said bluntly. "That wasssssssssssssss to quick!" the snake yelled. "Well either way I need to take her massssssssssssster wantsssssssssss her." "What did he say?" "I dunno." They stared at the big snake in curiosity. "I'll be off now." He said slithering past the trio and grabbing Elle In the process and slithered off. It took a moment for the boys to realize what had happened. "Elle!" They yelled as they dashed off to save Elle in fear of her mother finding out what had happened. They searched and searched but had given up hope after it hit midnight. "We are going to die." Silver moaned. "yeah, we will." And they mainly wilted away.

"So you're princess Elle of the waters." The witch said slow and casually. "And you are?" Elle asked sarcastic like. "Don't be snooty about it!" the witch yelled in Elle's face. "My name is Belinda." "Wow, catchy. Belinda the Witchling." Elle muttered and chuckled to herself. "It isn't funny! And I am NOT a witchling!" Belinda yelled once again. Elle wished she could plug her ears but it is alittle hard when your eyes are tied behind your back. This is going to be a long day.

"How do you think we'll die?" Hawke asked curiously. "Torturing, um, and some other horrible stuff. Elle told me about her moms torture room." Silver sighed shakily. "Wow, a room totally devoted to torture." Hawke muttered white eyed. Silver noticed a small bit of scale from a large snake. "This way." Silver said pointing to a path of snake scales.

"What did I ever do to you?" Elle yelled nervously dodging knifes that were aimed for point blank. "You're to pretty! You get featured in _**crime soirce**_ all the time with that cute fire boy! Why do I never get featured in _**crime soirce**_?!" Belinda cried still casting dangerous projectiles. Elle moved just three inches to the right and a knife cut her ropes.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Elle charged at Belinda. "It's not my choice to have that stupid love gossip of me and silver being together! We just are friends!" Elle yelled at Belinda holding her to the ground. Then it fell in place. "Wait you hate me for being to pretty and thinking that Silver and I are a couple?! How stupid!" Elle laughed. "We have intruderssssssss." Terrier warned. "The fire prince and wind prince." "Whaaaaaaat?!" Elle and Belinda yelled nervously. _'That idiot I can take care of myself once in a while?!' _Elle thought clearly annoyed.

"This way!"

"No this way! I feel her aura!"

"No, I smell her this way!"

In truth they were both wrong, it was the snake that was confusing them. Then they started fighting.

"There all tied up now!" Belinda said exasperated. She had retied Elle in chains, freezing chains, and rope, this time gagging Elle so she wouldn't call out to her friends. "Oh fire prince! I'm coming!" Belinda yelled with a cheery face. Elle freaked. No way a witch was going to be her friends girlfriend! Once thing Belinda thought was tying her legs! Elle jumped up and tripped Belinda sending her sprawled. Getting the gag off her mouth "You won't touch my friends!" Elle exclaimed. "We'll see about that!" Belinda darted towards Elle, and Elle ran towards Belinda. What happened was unknown to all after that.

About two weeks later everyone went back to their normal lives, all except six people. Silver was sitting in the glen behind the meeting hall, listening to nightcore. He found out it was a band Elle was in as a little girl. "Hey." Silver heard Hawke greet him in his usual way—above him. "Hey. Heard anything?" Silver asked. "No nothing." Hawke sighed. "I heard the parents talking about drawing out of searching for Elle." "What?! What about Queen Ulter?!" Silver asked hoping she wasn't backing out of searching for her daughter. Hawke shook his head "Was crying the entire time." Silver's eyes grew wide in anger. "No…."

Eight hundred years later….

Natsu's eyes grew in anger looking at phantom lord's guild "No…." he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy tail chapter 4: incomeing

Silver, Gerren, and Hawke had made a big gamble with Fatera the Fate and went into time. Silver hoped they would find Elle before anybody would have a break down over it Gerren of course was exited and brought a camera along to see what Fairy Tale would look like in the future. But when they landed it wasn't like what they had imagined. They were in the middle of a battlefield, blood everywhere, bodies lying around, some without heads. in the middle of the battlefield stood a girl. She was dressed in black tattered clothes, all bloodied, and had silvery hair with a blue hue to it. Silver reconized her. "Elle!" Silver called out to her dashing toward her to embrace her. Elle turned around.  
Her eyes were blank as if she had died. Hawke and Gerren noticed what she wasn't doing anything but standing there. Silver kept calling her name hoping that elle would rush into his arms. He never noticed the bullet of water speeding towards him. Elle backed away as the bullet missed her but hit Silver-right into his left lung.  
Elle fell to the ground as if in pain and shock but all that happened was tears flowed out of her blank eyes. "Stay away from Her Majesty." a voice said from behind Elle.  
A man in black was carrying water in his hands as if they were guns, he strode towards them. Lightly touching Elle's shoulder he asked-"Are you ok Princess Saphira?" Elle-  
or who could be Elle nodded.  
"I am not this Elle you keep speaking of." the girl told them.  
"My true name is Silvera." the girl also mentioned.  
"Can i call you Elle till we find Elle?" Silver asked.  
The girl nodded, Silver gave his big cheesy grin. "I wanna ask what year is this?" Silver asked. "I don't know I am from 750 years ago." Silvera told them.

Elle looked around her suroundings. What had happened here? Then a solder came from some bushes. He asked her who she was. instead of answering, she bended blood and shot it like a bullet at him. The man then fell to the ground holding his stomach, and he went cold. Elle was mortified at what she had just done. She held her hands to her head and tried to remember hat had happened. She felt as if she was forgetting something or someone inportant. Who or what was it. She had a small image in her mind of a boy.  
But who is it? All she could remember is horns, black hair, and steely eyes. Then Elle screamed in pain.  
Silver heard that scream. "What is it?" Gerren asked. "Sounds," Silver muttered, then snifing the air added "and smells like Elle." Hawke grinned. "Do you think it truly is this Elle?"  
Silvera asked them. Silver knodded his head slowly. Hearing another scream he dashed towards it. "Silver wait!" Hawke and Gerren shouted to him, but Silver was to far ahead to notice.  
By the time he reached the battlefield where he had smelled Elle, he looked around. Seeing a glint of silvery-blue so many feet away he slowly walked over, wanting to hold Elle so she wouldn't ever leave his grasp. Seeing Elle he started to run, but stopped short by a foot. Elle had a stab wound to the chest. Silver went up to Elle's cold body and put his ear to her chest.  
her heart was beating by a little. Tears had started to fall down his cheeks. "Elle?" Silver muttered.  
"Elle, wake up." Silver started to laugh.  
"Elle, please! Answer me!" his laughs started turning into moans of saddness.  
Elle went totally cold a few minutes later. She hadn't opened her eyes. Silver was still holding her body when the others came into sight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tale In Death comes life

"Elle, W-W-W-W-W-W-" Silver studdered through his tears. "W-W-Wake up Elle."  
Hawke walked over to try and comfert him. Silver slapped his hand away and snarled at him. Gerren was blind but could tell Silver was Plenty upset.  
"Silver..." Gerren started, Silver snarled at him too. "I know something you might not have realized but this girl Silvera, is your daughter."  
Silver's eyes widened in anger and some terror.  
"How?"  
"It's not only yours but Elle's daughter."  
"Now that i think of it she does look like you Silver." Hawke mentioned. "Silvera has Elle's Silvery blue hair, but has your eye color, she also has a muscular build like you."  
Silver turned back to Elle's cold body and put his head to her chest. "There's no heart beat."

"NAAAAAATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed as she fell from Phantom Lords tower. Then Natsu grabbed her before she hit the ground, and they rolled into a wall.  
"Thanks." Lucy said as Natsu's head was mushed up against her chest.

Gerren and Hawke forced Silver through the portal with Elle in his arms. They knew that The water queen would be at least be happy that her daughter had come home even if she was dead.  
They were right, the water queen was happy, but burst into tears when she saw that Elle was dead. She wouldn't take the body from Silver. So she hugged Silver and told him to do a burial. Silver had other plans.  
He went to Fatera.

"G-Gajeel, don't you think that's enough of beating her up?"  
"Why, I'm just having fun? besides I'll just blame you if anything happens to her."

"What do you want? I'm Tired." Fatera complained to Silver. "I want you to bring her back to life." Silver asked. "No can do bud."  
"Why?"  
"I could but she wouldn't remember anything. Not even you."  
"Please, Revive her!" Silver begged.  
Fatera looked at him with distaste. "Fine, but you need to vanish, nobody can know she's alive."  
Silver knodded.  
"Comnaritomnolharktenle-" Fatera began her chant. Soon after she finished a small light appeared in Elle's chest.  
Her eyes fluttered open. Silver grinned a toothy smile. "Where are we? Who am I? Who are you?"  
Before Silver could answer Fatera said some stupid things.  
"First of all your Elle Fire, your in my home, and your his mate."  
Silver and Elle both turned a deep shade of red. "M-Mate?" Elle paniced. "I'm a toy?!"  
"No, it means your his wife. He just needs some rings and i need to say the vows again."  
Elle and Silver were silent.  
"Silver do you take Elle as your wife again?"  
"Uh..."  
"Yes, do you Elle take Silver as your Husband again?"  
"Um..."  
"Yes. you may now kiss."  
Hell-With-You-I'm-going-to-kill-you look was on Silver's face.  
Elle looked up to Silver as if he was going to hurt her in some way, instead she noticed his face was not only red he was nervous.  
Elle leaned up and mashed her lips against his.  
Silver was so surprised he bit her.

About three years later...  
Gerren and Hawke walked up to Elle's grave. "Hi Elle, just want you to know all of us have become the kings of the kingdoms, your younger brother taken over your kingdom for you. Can you believe it's been three years?"

Seven years had passed for fairy tail...  
"Natsu-Nii!" Romeo cried as he jumped into his arms.

Almost done with this series of Fairy Tale! last one will be the final in the Silver/Elle Past arc next will be about Elle and Silver's granddaughter Mavis!


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tale A fairies tail

Almost ten years had past since Elle had supposedly died. Silver cared for a family in secret while the others showed their families to the world.  
To say the least Silver was happy for the pas years in his life. All of his kids he thought were presious to him.  
Silvarion his oldest child had her mothers looks but used more fire than water.  
The twins Scorche(Scor-she) and Fyrme(fir-ME) the two twin boys were like yin and yangs, one could use fire while the other water and they switched their powers at times.  
Then there was the youngest a new borne named Faerie, the reason why they named her Faerie was because her skin was paler than white and silver like hair, the only thing they have to becareful of her sneezing she tends to sneeze fire.

One day Silvarion got to curious on what the outside world was like. So she woke up early in the morning to follow her dad.

After a few hours of walking, Silvarion rested in some bushes and watched while three others came.  
One had blue short hair and looked like her mother who came with a baby girl.  
Another had long brown hair and came with a boy her age.  
the last had white hair and came with a son too.  
Silvarion looked around in amazement. Backing up out of the bush she bumped into a boy.  
"Ow!" Silvarion and the boy cried together.  
"Who are you?" They both asked.  
"You first." they both said.  
"Ah, you first your a girl." they boy mentioned.  
Silvarion did a quick look over. He wore no shirt, had baggy pants on, and had silver hair with a white hue.  
"Name's Silvarion, but you can call me Silve."  
"Cool my name is Fraq."  
"Doesn't Fraq mean 'wind murderer' in Windarian?"  
"Yeah, it can also mean 'free wind spirit' but how'd you know?"  
"My mom teaches me other languages just in case."  
"Cool. Who's your mom?"  
"Elle Fire."  
"Thats impossible. Elle Wateria died sixteen years ago, and King Silver has never been married."  
Silvarion blinked in confusion. Her dad was married for seventeen years now. Fraq just looked at her with a funny look on his face.  
"You must be a summonil."  
"What's a summonil?"  
"There're people that can see spirits."  
Silvarion shrugged. Who knew, so many things that she didn't know since she had been locked up in a house all her life.  
"Hey, you wanna play with the other elemental kids?"  
Silvarion shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Hours later the four kings came out to see their children. But when Silver saw his daughter he cried out.  
"Silvarion?!"  
The others gawked at him.  
"WHAT?!"

Hours later after a long explanation. Silver led them to where he and Elle had been living for the last seventeen years.  
When they got there they saw a young woman with silver hair, and a baby strapped onto her back, and not to far away were some ten year olds playing.  
"Hey, Elle!" The three other men yelled. Silvarion's mom looked up in surprise. The three men ran for her in happiness, but Elle took it the wrong way.  
Elle took the mouture from the air and bent it like darts and threw it at them. The three men now were trying to dodge possible poison darts that were leathal if touched.  
"Now should I say 'Told you so'?" Silvarion asked Fraq. Fraq shrugged.  
"Dad, you ok?" Fraq yelled at the man with white hair. Silvarion laughed at all the commotion. It was like any other day.  
But then Faerie started to cry.

Months later they managed to turn the tables. Elle returned to being the Queen of the waters. Silvarion acttually fell in love with Fraq and the twins enjoyed having fun with Gerrens daughter Nore. Faerie on the other hand grew up in another area, after she had run away.  
Not many people knew what or where she had gone to. The only time they got word from her was when she had sent them a letter saying she had a little girl. a picture was included.  
The picture contained a baby girl with light blonde hair, little wings in her hair, and eyes that sparkled a more prettier green than the ocean.  
It had included some info on the back of what the babies' name was "Mavis" and it said the continent "Fiore" on it.  
Elle and Silver were happy even if their family was all separated now.  
Silvarion now offically ruled the Water AND Fire nations with an iron fist, and if an attack ever happened on Fairy tail Silvarion, Her new husband Fraq, and their friend Nore (Who got married to Scorche) alied together whenever their was an attack.  
Fyrme had wondered off to the dragon lands, and had grew up there for the rest of his life, including the dragon and dragon slayer war.

Ten years after...  
The petite blonde woke up. emerald eyes sparkling. Sneaking outside the house, she wondered over to a small cottage in the middle of a dense forest. Taking a peek in she called out-  
"Zeref?" 


End file.
